


7. Execution

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Iskall was a Hitman, NPG is mentioned, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Ellen accidentally digs up ghosts from Iskall's past
Relationships: Majo Ellen & Grian, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85
Series: YHStober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	7. Execution

Majo Ellen wrote a letter to their ex-boyfriend, asking if they could visit and relax for a while as they were curious about the world Grian had found himself in. Hermitcraft, he called it, a dimension where people could have fun with the world and build or go on adventures with one another.

They build, laugh, tease, and they care not where you came from or what you are. Indeed, Grian hasn’t told any of the hermits about what he did, or what people did to him. But Ellen would be a hypocrite if they judge him for it.

They got a letter back and chuckled to themselves when they saw the small heart by Grian’s name. It was adorable and comforting that Grian hadn’t let the past hinder him that much, and he’s coming out of his shell, even if their classmates were the only people that get to see this side of him. It made all of them feel special.

They opened the letter and got to reading.

_Hey Ellie,_

_I asked if you could come over and X said sure. The other hermits are very curious to meet you. I’m sure they’d make a great first impression for you, hope you’re as excited to meet them, (seriously they’re going to love you) I can’t wait for your visit and just a heads up the only thing I told them is that you were a friend that helped me through a few of the most challenging moments of my life._

_For what it’s worth I’m sorry that Taurtis and I worried you and I know it has been five years since my and NPG’s deal; I hope you could find it in yourself to forgive us._

_I hope you know that Ellie, lot’s of love._

_Sincerely, Grian <3 _

Ellen sighed, and touched their eye socket, they knew they shouldn’t be angry at him, it had been years, and Grian had thought it out, unlike them, there were times where they still felt like that little kid that wanted to play with real magic and exchanged their eye as a result.

But it was in the past and NPG, as he wants to be called, wasn’t as monstrous as they first thought, instead he was a little kid compared to other demons. Ellen should feel lucky that they encountered him rather than anyone else, and that they only lost an eye rather than a leg or arm like Grian and Taurtis had.

Ellen banged their fist on the desk, they shouldn’t be angry, but they couldn’t help it, Taurtis and Grian didn’t deserve immortality, their two boys alone with a monster following their every step, for all eternity, without the choice of death to escape it. No one deserves that.

But they shouldn’t have had to sacrifice a limb to get that option back, and Ellen’s madder at the universe for taking that option away in the first place.

Ellen sighed, they shouldn’t bring negativity to Grian’s safe place, they knew that, but every time Ellen thought about Dom, Taurtis, or Grian they couldn’t help but get mad.

They breathed, going over the breathing exercises their therapist taught them. They put the letter away and got up from their desk.

They stretched as they packed a few things from their workshop and into a bag, jars of crystals, blank voodoo dolls, and a pouch of dust, before leaving to their fortune-telling stall. They whistled, and a black cat with sewn up eyes and limbs came flying out and draped itself across their shoulders.

The next day Iskall watched as Grian paced, from his place next to Mumbo as the taller male fidgeted, X, Iskall, and Mumbo all wanted to meet this mysterious Ellen. Grian hadn’t mentioned anything about them besides the fact that they could do magic and they use them/them pronouns. 

Iskall wanted to be supportive of his friend, but if he was honest with himself, then he was kind of counting on Grian and Mumbo to distract him on this particular day.

The epitome of his mistakes, a little 18-year-old kid just coming by to say goodbye to his dad only to find Iskall standing over his slumped over the body and a gun to his head was the last thing he saw, and Iskall had just called it ‘a job’.

A way to make ends meet, the only one death was supposed to be the corrupt businessman, but no one had told him he had a kid. He was a monster, and he flaunted it by taking jobs from people who were willing to get their hands dirty.

But he got caught, years later, but he never forgot the look on that kid’s face when he found his dad, the heartbreak and fear that once gave Iskall a sense of numbness had then handed him a sense of guilt and regret.

He was on death’s row, at least until Xisuma took pity on him and helped him escape. He still has no clue why X had saved him, a man in his mid-twenties with more blood on his hands than the hermits knew of. In his opinion, X should’ve let him get executed.

He was jolted out of his musings when Grian let out a shout, and he watched as the small hermit picked the visitor up in a hug and swung them around. “Everyone, this is Ellen”

“I’m his ex,” Ellen said, and Mumbo choked in surprise as Grian bumped their shoulder.

“Oh come now, you’re more than that” Grian chuckled, and dragged them over to the rest of the group. “These are the hermits,”

“Hello Ellen, I’m Xisuma, Grian didn’t tell us anything about you, besides your pronouns and that you’re a witch apparently?” X told the Enby as Grian blushed

“He didn’t tell me anything about any of you either; he’s secretive like that” Ellen chuckled and tilted their head at his admin “although you do remind me of Pie.”

“Pie?”

Grian giggled and shook his head “I know right, the amount of times I almost call him Pie instead of X is countless” he whispered. “Their girlfriend” Grian grinned.

Mumbo whistled “and you’re not jealous?”

“Are you kidding me?” Grian asked incredulously “She’ll beat me in a knife fight,” he sighed “She has beaten me in a knife fight” He muttered, rubbing the spot where she stabbed him.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing” Grian waved him off. “So anyway, this is Iskall and Mumbo, two of my neighbours this season” he gestured over to the despondent man and the awkward man.

Ellen hummed, and Iskall stood frozen as the witch put their hands in his “Let go of your ghosts Iskall Lindahl, they’ll forgive you for it.”

Iskall froze, unsure what to say, so instead, he just nodded, but he keeps staring into Ellen’s eye, and somehow he knew that they were talking about his kills, he ripped his hands away from Ellen’s “How the hell did you know that” He growled out as he gripped their shoulders.

“I see the past present and future; you will be happier if you let go of your 85” 85, 85 victims all done in by his hand, he should’ve been killed, executed like he was meant to. Instead, he was here, in Hermitcraft, living life as if none of it had ever happened.

He shoved Ellen and flew away; he needed to be alone for a while, although he heard Mumbo follow after him. He should’ve gotten executed.

“Ellen, stop your predictions, please” Grian pleaded as he gently shook Ellen out of their trance and they gasped as if they were underwater for the longest time. 

“What happened” Memories started coming back to them, every single one of Iskall’s kills both from the victim and the then hitman.

Grian sighed “I think they’re not ready to experience this type of magic, and I think it would be best that I visit you from now on” Ellen nodded, despondent, it had been years since they experienced a lapse like that.

“I-” They sighed “Tell him I’m sorry, I should have kept a better grip.”

“Hey, it happens to the best of us” Grian smiled a sad smile, Ellen knew he wanted to introduce the others to the hermits, but with Taurtis on his mental break and Dom being King of their counters it was getting harder for Grian to hype himself and the others up.

He led them back to the portal and waved as they disappeared.

“Grian? What was that?” X looked at the portal, and back to the small hermit “I promise I wouldn’t get mad.” 

“Sometimes magic leaks out when we don’t want it too, They’re a seer and a fortune-teller, it just comes out y’ know” Grian shrugged and rubbed his arm “I should go see how Iskall is doing” He flew off in search of the Swede.

THE END


End file.
